The Last Man Standing
by Littleplume
Summary: OS. C'est le dernier match de Quidditch qu'il jouera à Poudlard. Sa dernière chance de faire ses preuves en tant que capitaine. Plus que tout, James veut remporter la coupe, mais lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, il réalise que sa plus belle victoire a une toute autre saveur ; celle des lèvres de Lily Evans sur les siennes.


**The Last Man Standing (Quidditch and Kisses)**

**Samedi 12 mai 1978, 19h43.**

* * *

Jusque là, le match qui opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle était sanglant. Les capitaines des deux équipes – James Potter et Benjamin Fenwick – étaient tous les deux en septième année à Poudlard, et c'était leur dernière chance de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Pour James, c'était l'unique chance qu'il avait de mener son équipe à la victoire, depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine l'année précédente et qu'il avait perdu la compétition face à l'équipe de Serpentard, après un match particulièrement vicieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le match durait depuis déjà presque cinq heures, et la moitié de leurs joueurs avaient été transportés à l'infirmerie. Fenwick était désormais le seul poursuiveur de son équipe, il n'avait plus de gardien, et seuls ses deux batteurs et son attrapeur étaient toujours accrochés à leurs balais.

James quand à lui n'avait plus d'attrapeur et plus de gardien. Un seul de ses batteurs était encore dans les airs, et heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Marlène McKinonn pour l'aider à marquer des buts.

L'équipe de Gryffondor menait très largement le match avec un score de 280 points contre 110, mais sans attrapeur, il leur fallait impérativement garder leur avance et marquer autant de but possible.

On avait rarement vu un tel match à Poudlard. D'autant plus que les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient connus pour leur fairplay. Une telle hécatombe de joueur aurait donc été particulièrement surprenante en temps normal. Or là, les conditions météorologiques y étaient pour beaucoup. Depuis cinq heures, les deux équipes décimées tenaient bravement sur leurs balais malgré la tempête. La pluie tombait continuellement en cascade sur le stade, et le vent violent rendait difficile le contrôle que les joueurs avaient sur leur propre balai.

Ils étaient passablement épuisés, et les élèves, protégés des intempéries dans les gradins par un bouclier magique mis en place par les professeurs, assistaient au match avec effroi et excitation.

Dans les gradins des Gryffondors, Lily Evans, entourée des maraudeurs – à l'exception de James qui était perché sur son balai, et de Remus qui était à l'infirmerie après une nuit de pleine lune – avait les yeux rivés sur le match. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tendue. Ses yeux verts émeraude suivaient les moindres mouvements du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et lorsqu'il évita à la dernière seconde un cognard envoyé dans sa direction, elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les joues. Sirius et Peter attrapèrent chacun une de ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, mais ils étaient tout aussi tendus qu'elle.

- Il va se tuer ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que non, tenta de la rassurer Peter en posant un bras autour de ses épaules. C'est _James_.

« _C'est James_ ». Comme si ça suffisait à la rassurer. Comme si le fait qu'il était James Potter lui assurait une sorte d'immunité. Comme si James Potter était invincible. _James Potter n'était pas invincible._

- Il est épuisé ! Comment peut-il tenir sur son balai ! Il n'aurait jamais du jouer ce match !

- Essaye donc d'empêcher James de jouer un match ! Se moqua Sirius, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami.

- Alors il n'aurait pas du rester avec Remus cette nuit !

Peter et Sirius secouèrent la tête.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible Lily. James ne manquerait jamais une pleine lune. On a promis, dit Peter en regardant la jeune fille.

Lily poussa un soupire. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. James faisait toujours passer ses amis avant le reste. Elle esquissa un sourire déchiré par le stress. James Potter était probablement la personne la plus entêtée et déterminée qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait longtemps pensé que c'était un de ses plus gros défauts parce que ça exacerbait son arrogance, mais au fils des derniers mois, elle avait compris que c'était sa plus belle qualité. James Potter ne lâchait jamais rien, ni personne, et _jamais_ il n'abandonnait un ami.

Lily observait James voler, et admira son agilité et sa souplesse malgré l'épouvantable tempête qui tentait de tuer les joueurs un par un. Elle avait toujours trouvé que James était un très bon joueur et la façon qu'il avait de toujours s'en vanter l'exaspérait. Mais en le regardant évoluer dans les airs, elle le trouva soudain incroyablement bon. _Il était fantastique_. Il était né pour ça.

James venait de marquer un seizième but et se tenait fermement à son balai. Benjamin Fenwick récupéra le souaffle et fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor qui n'étaient plus protégés. James fit un signe à son dernier batteur et celui-ci envoya un cognard dans la direction du capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Le cognard frappa le souaffle avec précision. Il sauta des mains de Fenwick et James, le récupéra avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Il fit une passe parfaite à sa coéquipière Marlène McKinnon, qui s'élança aussitôt vers les buts de Poufsouffle. Un cognard la frappa de plein fouet et elle laissa échapper le souaffle.

- NON ! Hurla James en filant aussitôt vers elle tandis qu'il la voyait tomber de son balai.

Il réussit à rattraper sa coéquipière en plein vole, et piqua en flèche vers le sol, tenant difficilement la jeune fille à bout de bras. Il devait renoncer à tenir son balai pour soutenir sa coéquipière, mais réussit toutefois à atterrir en douceur. Madame Pomfresh, suivie de deux professeurs, se précipitèrent vers eux et prirent en charge Marlène, évanouie dans les bras de James. Il attendit que la jeune fille soit évacuée pour remonter sur son balai et s'élancer à nouveau dans les airs.

En quelques minutes, Gryffondor s'était pris deux buts. James ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Fenwick d'avoir essayé – et réussis - à marquer pendant son absence. Lorsqu'il arriva à une hauteur suffisante, il vola vers son dernier joueur et batteur, Stanley Thomas.

Il dut hurler pour se faire entendre en raison du vent qui rugissait dans leurs dos, et les élèves qui s'époumonaient dans les gradins.

- Stanley ! Tu gardes nos buts ! On ne peut plus en laisser passer un seul !

- Et si un cognard te fonce dessus ? Hurla Stanley pour se faire entendre également.

- T'occupes pas des cognards sauf s'ils viennent dans ta direction ! Je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner de ces fichus buts ! Compris ?!

Stanley, batte à la main, acquiesça en hochant la tête et s'envola vers les buts de Gryffondors à toute vitesse. James vit Benjamin Fenwick filer, le souaffle à la main, et il s'élança vers lui.

- Quand est-ce que ton foutu attrapeur met fin au match Fenwick ? Demanda James.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Répliqua celui-ci en riant. Tu as vu ce temps ? Johnson n'y voit rien !

Profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part du Poufsouffle, James frappa le souaffle qui échappa à Benjamin, et le récupéra de justesse. James avait le souaffle et s'élançait déjà dans la direction opposée lorsqu'un cognard percuta son épaule gauche. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas le souaffle pour autant. Il marqua son dix-septième but, et éleva le score des Gryffondors à 300 contre 130. Ils avaient 170 points d'avances, et si l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles attrapait le vif d'or sous peu, Gryffondor l'emporterait.

Dans les gradins, Lily se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle vit le cognard percuter James de plein fouet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour arrêter le match ! Hurla-t-elle.

La peur et le stress donnaient un cocktail explosif lorsqu'ils se disputaient le calme et la douceur coutumière de Lily Evans. Plus le match progressait, plus elle était hystérique.

- On n'annule _jamais _un match de Quidditch, fit remarquer Peter dont le stress avait eu raison de lui.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez la jeune fille. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse en voyant la fureur qui émanait de ses jolis yeux verts. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva la jolie et douce Lily Evans, _terrifiante_.

Lily avait définitivement perdu son sang-froid lorsque son amie Marlène était tombée de son balai et avait été conduite à l'infirmerie.

- C'est complètement irresponsable ! Hurla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le match. James joue quasiment tout seul !

- Lily calme-toi, la pressa Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Black ! Vociféra-t-elle. Ma meilleure amie vient de faire une chute de quinze mètres, et James va finir par tomber en morceaux !

Sirius ne put réprimer un sourire en regardant la jeune fille.

- Il faut plus qu'un peu de vent et quelques cognards pour faire tomber James de son balai.

- Un peu de vent ? _Un peu_ de vent ? Je t'assure que si ce crétin de Johnson n'attrape pas le vif d'or dans les cinq minutes je l'assigne en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sirius éclata de rire, et même Peter esquissa un sourire malgré sa terreur de voir Lily Evans pointer sa baguette sur lui.

- Ce serait de l'abus d'autorité ça Evans, se moqua Sirius.

- Et alors ? Grogna-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Faut bien que ce badge de Préfète-en-Chef me serve à quelque chose !

Elle vit James marquer un énième but, et ne comprit que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait finalement attrapé le vif d'or, que lorsqu'elle entendit les violentes exclamations de joies provenant des gradins. Si les Serpentard et les Serdaigles applaudissaient parce qu'ils étaient soulagés que le match soient enfin fini, les Poufsouffles eux acclamaient leur attrapeur. Mais c'est les Gryffondors qui faisaient le plus de bruit et qui applaudissaient le plus fort Gryffondor venait de remporter la coupe.

Lily poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que Sirius et Peter hurlèrent de joie et acclamaient James de toute leur force. La jeune fille qui avait presqu'entièrement assisté au match debout, se laissa tomber sur son siège. C'était fini. C'était enfin fini. Les gradins se vidèrent petit à petit et les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château.

James et Fenwick se serrèrent la main, tous deux soulagés que le match soit enfin fini.

Le professeur McGonagall qui avait arbitré le match sous un parapluie enchanté, venait de remettre la coupe à James, un sourire rempli de fierté déchirant ses lèvres minces si souvent pincées. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et serra la main de Stanley avant de les enjoindre à quitter le stade. D'habitude la remise de la coupe était plus solennelle, mais étant données les circonstances, elle se contenta de féliciter rapidement les deux derniers joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. James prit brièvement son batteur dans ses bras et lui passa la coupe, un sourire accroché aux lèvres qui traduisait son immense fatigue.

Il vit une silhouette s'élancer vers lui, de longs cheveux auburn volant derrière elle. Lily Evans lui sauta dessus et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle se serra si fort contre elle, qu'il se sentit défaillir.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Lily Evans était accrochée à son coup et le serrait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il aurait pu creuser un trou dans sa poitrine et s'en échapper. Elle sentait terriblement bon. L'avoir dans ses bras était magique. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, et pourtant il était au bord de l'épuisement, son épaule gauche était sûrement fracturée, et ses genoux tremblaient tant il était à bout de force.

Il passa son bras valide autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et fou de joie, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Evans, tu m'étrangles, se moqua-t-il, encore hésitant sur la nature de ce geste.

Elle releva la tête et planta son joli regard dans ses yeux noisette illuminés de petits éclats dorés.

Il fut instantanément transporté par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Lily. De la passion, de la douceur et de la détermination. Son cœur explosa bruyamment dans sa poitrine, et quand Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il manqua de tomber à la renverse, pris d'assaut par la violence des battements de son cœur.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient douces et chaudes. Il avait imaginé ce moment tellement de fois que la réalité aurait pu être bien fade comparée à ses attentes, mais c'était tout le contraire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel feu d'artifice dans son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle douceur, une telle passion.

Lorsqu'elle rompit leur étreinte et posa son front contre le sien, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, soutenue par le bras puissant de James, il éclata d'un rire si doux que Lily rougit furieusement. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un rire si joyeux, si pur.

- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie maintenant Evans, ou tu vas continuer de m'embrasser comme si j'étais le dernier homme sur terre ?

Il lui adressa un sourire incroyablement doux qui contrastait avec l'arrogance de sa voix, et Lily rougit davantage encore. Elle posa délicatement et rapidement un second baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rompre leur étreinte et de glisser sa main dans celle de James.

Il emmêla joyeusement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille, et se laissa entraîner doucement vers le château, sous le regard ahuri du professeur McGonagall, de Stanley Thomas, et de Peter qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Seul Sirius affichait un sourire resplendissant en se tournant vers la directrice de sa maison.

- Professeur, dit-il, je crois que vous me devez cinq Gallions …

Et il éclata de rire en voyant les fines lèvres du professeur McGonagall s'étirer en un sourire amusé.


End file.
